


Звезды и полосы

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flogging, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На время миссии в Японии агент ФБР Брэд Кроуфорд нанимает помощника - частного детектива Йоджи Кудо. На одном из заданий "что-то пошло не так".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды и полосы

\- Ты его упустил, - коротко резюмировал Кроуфорд.  
\- Простите. – Кудо покаянно согнул спину и наклонил голову. – Я виноват.  
Проклятые япошки! На любой случай жизни у них есть свой ритуал, избавляющий от необходимости мучиться и переживать. Отбил десяток поклонов – и душа спокойна.  
А вот он, Кроуфорд, мучился и переживал. В конце концов, именно его карьера была поставлена на карту. Его будущее зависело от успеха японской операции…  
Разумеется, этого Кудо знать не мог. Но незнание, как всем давно известно, не освобождает от ответственности.  
Самое досадное, что до сих пор он работал четко, и Кроуфорд почти положился на него. Почти расслабился. А значит, промах Кудо был его собственной ошибкой – по крайней мере, отчасти.   
Своих ошибок Кроуфорд не спускал никому.  
\- Так что произошло?  
\- Отвлекся, - неохотно признался Кудо.  
\- На что?.. На кого? – быстро поправился Кроуфорд. Быстрый темп, требовательный тон. Не давать ему обдумать ответ.  
\- Я увидел на улице де… - машинально начал Кудо, но тут же осекся и продолжил, явно подбирая слова: - …человека, невероятно похожего на…   
Он замолчал и растерянно пожевал губами. На нижней остался мокрый след.   
\- Берг как раз вошел в кафе и сделал заказ. Я думал, что успею. Простите.  
Черт знает что. Детский лепет какой-то…  
\- Мы договорились о твоей полной подотчетности, - сказал Кроуфорд. - Ты сообщаешь мне о любой мелочи и не принимаешь никаких самостоятельных решений.  
На лице Кудо мелькнуло легкое нетерпение.  
\- Простите, - ровно повторил он.   
\- Кого ты увидел?  
\- Это не имеет отношения к делу.  
Кроуфорд испытал сильное желание взять его за ворот стильной футболки и как следует встряхнуть.  
«…человека, невероятно похожего на…»  
На кого?!  
Он еще раз перебрал в уме загодя собранные сведения: Йоджи Кудо, двадцать один год, сирота, образование среднее, профессия - частный детектив; полгода назад в ходе одного из расследований потерял напарницу и с тех пор работает один; авантюрист, бабник, любитель дорогих автомобилей и крепких спиртных напитков…  
Не то, всё не то.   
Какое-нибудь незавершенное дело? На время совместной работы Кроуфорд потребовал прекращения любых дел - да их и так практически не было.  
Тоже мимо.  
Пытать его, что ли?!  
В целом Кроуфорд не имел морального предубеждения против насилия, но уложить единственного – на данный момент - агента на больничную койку в его планы не входило. Во всяком случае, в краткосрочные планы. А угодить в каталажку за рукоприкладство – не входило и в долгосрочные.  
Что ж, пытки и мордобой отпадают.   
Остаются шантаж и жесткое дисциплинарное воздействие.  
\- Выпорю, - коротко сообщил Кроуфорд.  
Кудо вздрогнул, будто очнувшись от каких-то своих мыслей, и недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
\- Послушайте, мистер…  
\- Или уволю, - перебил тот. – Мы не так долго сотрудничаем, чтобы я не смог тебя заменить.  
Догадывался Кудо или нет, но расправа уже началась – ударом ниже пояса.  
Ему нужна эта работа. Кой черт «нужна» - жизненно необходима. Его миниатюрное, как бонсайский сад, агентство переживает тяжелые времена. Обособленность Кудо и его крайняя заинтересованность в успехе играли Кроуфорду на руку: толковый помощник из местных отлично справлялся с делами, которые для представителя чужой страны были неудобны, а то и противозаконны. К примеру, с наружным наблюдением.  
Должно было случиться что-то действительно серьезное, чтобы Кудо позволил себе так крупно слажать.  
\- Дай мне свой ремень, - потребовал Кроуфорд, не дождавшись ответа.  
Очевидно, Кудо тоже решил, что обещанный ему гонорар и профессиональная репутация стоят нескольких минут боли и унижения. Он послушно расстегнул ремень и вытянул его из шлевок.  
Ну что же, вот и добровольное согласие. Кто скажет, что у парня не было выбора?  
Если на то пошло – это у него, Кроуфорда, нет выбора.  
Ремень был кожаный, стандартной ширины, с яркой строчкой прошивки и стальной пряжкой Levi's. Кроуфорд сложил его вдвое, зажал пряжку в кулаке и пару раз шлепнул себя по ладони, примериваясь.  
\- Спусти штаны. И трусы… если они на тебе есть.  
Не то чтобы его сильно интересовало, носит ли Кудо трусы под своими вечными «слим-фитс»… но пару раз он действительно задавался этим вопросом. Из чистого любопытства.  
\- Вы извращенец? – прямо спросил Кудо.  
\- Тебя интересует, собираюсь ли я получить удовольствие, задавая трепку сопляку, провалившему финальный этап двухнедельной работы? – Кроуфорд почувствовал, как гнев закипает с новой силой. - Определенно, собираюсь.   
\- Вот так, да?   
Кудо вздохнул. Поднес руки к ширинке джинсов, но замялся.  
\- И куда мне…? – деланно-небрежным тоном поинтересовался он.  
Кроуфорд кивком указал на стол – компактную эргономичную конструкцию из светлого бука, как и вся мебель в кабинете детектива. Кудо отвернулся и одним движением стянул джинсы вместе с бельем. Трусы были – Кроуфорд успел отметить их наличие, но не разглядел ни цвета, ни фасона.  
Не то чтобы его… ну да.  
Кудо склонился над столом, опираясь на локти. Короткая футболка задралась, открыв взору четыре ровных полузаживших царапины на спине.   
Задница у него была круглая, поджарая, чуть светлее остального тела. А вот курчавый пушок на бедрах и в промежности - наоборот, темнее волос на голове.  
Кудо поерзал и плотнее сомкнул ноги.  
\- Спокойно, - сказал Кроуфорд. – Это неприятно, но не смертельно.  
Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы подбодрить жертву перед началом экзекуции. В конце концов, это просто работа. Ничего личного.  
Он коротко размахнулся, хлестнул, целясь петлей ремня в ложбинку между ягодиц. Кудо поджался и слегка вильнул задом - на крестце четко обозначились две аппетитные ямочки.  
\- Ауч… - с забавным акцентом произнес он. - Полегче нельзя?  
\- А смысл? – резонно возразил Кроуфорд.  
Кудо нервно хохотнул и тут же вскрикнул, застигнутый врасплох новым ударом, к которому тут же добавился еще один, и еще, и еще… Кроуфорд быстро вошел в ритм: порол размеренно и методично, стараясь не пропускать ни одного сантиметра кожи и не попадать дважды по одному и тому же месту. Кудо не пытался увернуться, но и не геройствовал, изображая самурайское молчание. Его тихие, почти удивленные «а-ах…» чередовались со сдавленными «м-м-м…», и всё это вместе, на взгляд Кроуфорда, звучало как-то уж очень чувственно. Он сделал паузу, чтобы снять пиджак и ослабить узел галстука – было жарко.  
Жарко было не только ему: спина Кудо влажно блестела, а на пояснице начали собираться капельки пота.  
Кроуфорд зашел с другой стороны и поменял руку. Он был несколько удивлен, обнаружив в себе хоть и неопытного, но вполне способного экзекутора. Ремень упруго всвистывал, прежде чем со звонким хлопком опуститься на выставленные ягодицы, расписывая их широкими красными полосами.  
\- Хватит… - загнанно дыша, простонал Кудо.  
\- Нет.  
Кроуфорд отвел руку подальше и с силой полоснул по тому месту, где зад переходит в ляжки.  
\- А-а-а!!!   
Кудо рванулся вперед. Стол накренился, несколько папок сорвалось с лакированной поверхности и полетело на пол, рассыпая по полу бумаги и фотографии. Одна из них приземлилась прямо на ногу Кроуфорду, лицом вниз. Он перевернул ее носком ботинка.  
Кудо он узнал сразу, несмотря на шляпу а ля комиссар Мегрэ, сдвинутые на кончик носа солнечные очки и совершенно придурошную счастливую улыбку. Девушку, которая обнимала его за плечи, другой рукой строя рожки в объектив камеры, Кроуфорд видел раньше на других фотографиях. Аска Мурасе, покойная совладелица агентства.  
Только те фотографии были куда более официальны и не давали представления о том, в каких отношениях…  
Кроуфорд почувствовал на языке горьковато-кислый привкус изжоги. Японская кухня, чтоб ее…  
В принципе, ничего удивительного: когда двое симпатичных юнцов оказываются связаны общим занятием, их сближение нередко приобретает романтический характер. Но как правило, увлечения в таком возрасте недолговечны: не случись трагедии, за эти полгода служебный роман Кудо тихо издох бы сам по себе. Наверняка.  
Полгода – достаточный срок, чтобы перестать сходить с ума.  
\- Ты ошибся, - сказал Кроуфорд. – Это была не она.  
\- Что вы об этом знаете?! – вскинулся Кудо.  
\- Стоять, – одернул Кроуфорд. – Я знаю вполне достаточно: она умерла. А значит, ты не мог встретить ее на улице. Точка.   
\- Я не видел ее мертвой, - упрямо возразил Кудо.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что ее опознали, прежде чем похоронить. Мертвые не возвращаются. Никогда. Как бы сильно тебе этого ни хотелось.  
Это была не совсем правда. Или даже совсем неправда. На памяти сотрудника ФБР Брэда Кроуфорда мертвые и похороненные не раз оказывались живыми, а числившиеся среди живых – мертвыми и (иногда) похороненными.   
Но в интересах дела смятенные, еще не окрепшие надежды Кудо необходимо пресечь.   
В буквальном смысле слова.  
Он еще раз сменил руку и теперь клал удары наискосок, размашисто перечеркивая ряд нанесенных до этого полос – а впрочем, они и так уже сливались друг с другом, расплывались, полыхая ярко-алым. Нестерпимо горячо.  
Интересно, если приложить ладонь – почувствуешь ожог?  
«Незаконное проникновение».  
Мысль была неуместной, никчемушной. Просто пришло в голову. Никогда не замечал, что оно так хорошо звучит…  
Кудо обмяк, распластался на столе, уронив голову на руки. Плечи его дрожали. Волосы выбились из короткого хвостика и полностью скрыли лицо.  
Кроуфорд понял, что пора заканчивать.  
\- Всё. – Он расправил ремень и перекинул его через спинку стула.  
Кудо не отреагировал. Кроуфорд тронул его за плечо.  
\- Да… - глухо отозвался тот. – Сейчас…  
Он потерся носом о рукав футболки, вздохнул – длинно, влажно, со всхлипом – и начал осторожно подниматься.   
\- Помочь? – спросил Кроуфорд.  
Кудо коротко мотнул головой. Лицо у него горело, веки набрякли и покраснели, губы припухли – кусал он их, что ли? Морщась и уже не отворачиваясь, натянул трусы – облегающие плавки какого-то смешанного оттенка – не то серые, не то зеленые... под цвет глаз.  
Ку-у-удо-о, открой глаза…  
Кудо поддернул джинсы, оставив их незастегнутыми. Вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и, зажав одну в зубах, чиркнул колесиком зажигалки. Пальцы не слушались.  
\- Я покурю, ладно? – сказал он, рассовывая всё обратно по карманам.  
\- Вообще-то это твой офис, - сдержанно напомнил Кроуфорд.  
\- Нет, я не в том смысле. Вы подождете? Я хочу… побыть один.  
\- Подожду.   
Кроуфорд надел пиджак и собрал бумаги, то и дело поглядывая в сторону коридора, отделенного от офиса стеклянной дверью. Кудо тянул сигарету, прислонившись спиной к стене. Прикончив одну, тут же зажег следующую. Волосы он так и не убрал – низко опустил голову и занавесился челкой, будто хотел спрятаться.  
Будто знал, что за ним следят.  
Кроуфорд редко жалел о том, что не начал курить, но сейчас был именно такой момент.  
По крайней мере, было бы чем занять себя во время ожидания.  
Он подошел к окну и, подняв роллету, тщательно протер стекла очков. Не надевая их, сделал упражнение для зрения: взгляд перед собой – и вдаль; на собственную руку – а теперь на город.   
Над крышами скользил самолет, жирной чертой конденсата отделяя тех, кто на земле от тех, кто в небе.  
При наихудшем для него, Кроуфорда, раскладе Берг уже летит в Европу на серебристом лайнере. Может, как раз на этом самом.  
Сзади послышались шаги. Кроуфорд обернулся.  
Кудо был свежеумыт, аккуратно причесан и казался предельно собранным.  
\- Так я не уволен? – спросил он, глядя в упор, с непонятным выражением на лице.  
\- Я могу рассчитывать, что ты больше не станешь отвлекаться? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Кроуфорд.  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. – Он надел очки и вернулся к столу. - Тогда давай прикинем план дальнейших действий. Есть вероятность, что Берг все еще в Токио. Значит, так, Кудо…  
\- Йоджи, - с неожиданной ухмылкой поправил тот. – Раз уж нам довелось так… близко познакомиться.  
Несколько мгновений Кроуфорд молча наблюдал, как он продевает ремень обратно в шлевки.  
Йоджи, ты когда-нибудь…  
Черт.  
\- Брэд, - сказал он, раздраженно тряхнув головой.  
\- Так вот, Брэд. – Йоджи выдвинул стул, с сомнением посмотрел на него и остался стоять. - Насчет Берга. Я тут кое-что придумал…

_end_


End file.
